


The Bottle

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drink With Me, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Perfume, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James decides to help Sirius clean out part of his house over the summer. During their adventures, they happen upon a rather mysterious ancient-looking bottle...Oneshot/drabble





	The Bottle

James waded through all the shit that was in his best friend's house. God, the Blacks were sort of hoarders. But of super rich stuff, because apparently they had standards. It was weird. Thank god Sirius wasn't like this.

Anyway, the two of them had already managed to make pretty good progress. They still had a ways to go though too, of course. Would the mess ever end? The nice thing about it was that they were laughing and talking; the radio was charmed in the corner of the room that was already clean. 

Curiously, James picked up a bottle. It was glass, big and ancient-looking and tinged a weird color. He waved his wand to uncork it. There was a lot of stuff inside. 

"Mate," he said to get Sirius' attention. "Is this whiskey or perfume, do you think?"

Sirius took it. And then he took a giant swig from it.

James watched him for a possible answer. 

"...perfume," he said then before he threw up. 


End file.
